


Melt for me

by Usakobelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AruAni, F/M, armin x annie, attack on titan - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usakobelle/pseuds/Usakobelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Armin & Annie from SnK.<br/>Annie Leonhardt, the often misunderstood member of the 104th squad had crystallised herself in an attempt to preserve the knowledge she held and prevent the Survey Corps from getting it out of her. But as her body and mental state weakens while she sleeps, the harden shell around her begins to erode, and slowly her sleeping formed is revealed.<br/>Armin Arlert, the strategist of the 104th squad, often seeing himself as weak and incapable of being of use to his comrades, he sits with Hanji Zoe, waiting for Annie to come out of her shell. He had always seen her as a friend, although they barely spoke, there was an unspoken bond between the two individuals. Armin hoped he could get something, anything out of Annie in regards to the situation that has unravelled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt for me

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read the manga, I would suggest not reading this, as it contains spoilers.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompt: http://i1.pixiv.net/img29/img/shikiji/39350978_p24.png
> 
> I love the idea that Armin and Annie are crushing on each other.  
> There isn't much lovey-dovey stuff.  
> But it was chance for me to explore a darker Armin, and a softer Annie, and play with aspects of their personalities and relationship. 
> 
> The timing of this isn't completely accurate, but I tried to make out like it would be another moment in the series, and I do think Armin would've shown compassion towards Annie, but he's developed a lot as a character, and he's become a lot stronger in his convictions.  
> Annie of course is unsure of what's happening out there, so it was fun to write her as less stoic, and more afraid, I know it' not how we see Annie normally, but that's why I wanted to write this moment. Because Annie is human, just like anyone else, and we all break. Of course, it takes a lot more to break this young woman, but she's up against Hanji and Erwin. 
> 
> I also tried to keep gender neutral when talking about Hanji, due to Hanji's representation in the manga.

Those final moments as Annie lay in her Titan's unmoving neck, her mind had flooded with memories of her past, of how she'd ended up here. Her father. His words echoed in her head.

_"Annie.._

_I was wrong..._

_It's too late to ask you to forgive me now.._

_But..._

_Listen to one thing.._

_One thing I have to say.._

_I want to ask you..._

_To treat the whole world as your enemy. Even if the whole world will curse and resent you..._

_...Remember that your father will always be on your side._

_So please... Promise me something._

_Promise you come back..."_

The words rung so loudly throughout her entire being, that as her body was crystallised and harden, it was as if her very being was based around those final words.

Not long after she was sealed inside, her mind shut off, and she was in an eternal slumber. Or so she hoped. She hadn't anticipated her mind slipping whilst she slept, nor had she anticipated her crystal shell falling away from her sleeping form. She was stuck with her delusions. 

_"Annie! You're home!"_

Her father came running towards her, scooped her up into his arms, and cradled her. She was home, safe in her father's arms, she didn't acknowledge that his face was blank, void of any physical features, she only cared that she was in his arms. Didn't realise that it was all just a delusion of her mind, as she lay still in her hardened shell. 

 

-

 

Armin sat at the small wooden table opposite Squad Leader Zoe, his eyes were on the notes the Squad Leader was jotting down in a leather-bound journal. 

"I've never seen anything like this before, and I really hope Annie will come to soon enough and divulge the truth behind her origins, including her titan shifting abilities...." The excitement that bubbled through as Hanji spoke was unbelievable. This oddball of a squad leader was overly excited about Annie's de-crystallisation and the secrets she harboured.

Armin glanced at Annie's frozen form. 

She looks so peaceful, and the colour in her face was starting to return as the casing slowly dissolved. She looked beautiful, incarcerated in her own prison, it was all tragically beautiful. She was getting weaker and couldn't keep it up, as her control on it slipped. He felt his face get hot, as he continued to stare at Annie's still form. 

"... For all we know Titans could be human, and that's why Eren and Annie are able to shift!" Hanji hadn't realised he wasn't paying attention, and continued to rattle on about various theories the squad leader had formed over the current evidence available to the Survey Corps. 

 

-

 

Weeks had gone by, and the crystal had slowly fallen away from Annie's sleeping form, eventually her face, and the beginnings of her torso were uncovered.

Armin had pulled up a chair, and watched over her, he didn't let Hanji near Annie or any of the other members of the team. The overwhelming protectiveness he felt was odd, but he couldn't help it. He didn't like how vulnerable she was, that she was at their disposal.Annie would wake up, possibly dazed and confused, afraid, unsure of the situation.

The least he could do, is be the only friendly face in the room when she wakes. 

Annie stirred, her eyes moving rapidly under her eyelids, Armin knew she'd wake soon. He called in someone to begin prepping a warm meal and beverage. 

 

-

 

Annie could feel her body becoming exposed, and as she stirred to, the rest of the crystal fell away, as her consciousness started to take over, and she realised her body was falling a short distance, she was already caught within steel wires, when she felt the hands around her waist.

A soft voice murmuring, "...nie? Annie? Are you okay?" 

She slowly turned her face towards the sound, and realised it was Armin who was helping her out of the steel wires, she was trying to drag coherent thoughts up to the surface, remember what happened, and as Armin sat her at a short, wooden table, placed a blanket around her shoulders, her mind woke, and everything returning to her. 

"Why are you helping me..?" She managed. 

He didn't answer her straight away, he pushed the plate and mug forward, a hot meal and drink. He took a seat across from her making eye contact as he did, his blue eyes filled with kindness and trust. Taking the fork, she began to eat. 

"I'm helping you because you've been through a lot, and I'm not letting my personal emotions get in the way of the situation at hand." 

"Where's Commander Smith, and Squad Leader Zoe?"

He looked over his shoulder, and back, "Currently dealing with... other matters."

Annie had no idea of what had already happened, were Reiner and Bertholdt okay? Had they found the co-ordinator? What had happened to Eren?

"Look Annie, they're going to be tough on you, they want answers, and Hanji won't refrain from torturing you if necessary. We're miles under ground, so you can't risk shifting. All I can suggest is that you co-operate."

"Armin, you have no idea of the reality of this situation, of what's happening."

She didn't meet his gaze, he was giving her kindness after the many she'd killed. 

"Since your capture, a lot has come to light. I'm not allowed to tell you anything, that's up to the Commander and Hanji, but Annie, I'm here to be a friend."

Her eyes flicked up, a thunderous blue, as the anger swelled within her. 

"Friend!? Why would you be my friend! I tried to kill you, and everyone! You're all my enemies! Every single one of you!"

Annie wanted to get out but she knew she couldn't, she barely had the energy to walk, and her muscles were weak.

Armin pulled his chair closer, so he was sitting next to her, and took her hand in his. 

"I may be your enemy Annie, but right now, I am your only friend. Any friends you consider yourself to have, are not here. Once the Commander and Hanji walk through that door, there is only so much power I have. You spared me my life once, so I will do my best to make sure that they don't kill you in return. But I need anything from you, anything that may lessen the pain they might intend to cause you." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, his other hand brushing back a stray strand of hair from her face. 

She slinked back into her chair, away from Armin's hand. Her face began to redden from where his fingertips had brushed her cheek. 

"There's nothing I can tell you."

He released her hand, and leant against the back of his chair, "So you seek death. I shall notify your family, if I can find them, of your death. Once Hanji and Erwin have done what they can."

Panic filled her chest. 

_"Promise you come back..."_

She had agreed to that promise, wanted to see her father, the only person she could trust. 

"How can I trust you? How can I believe anything you say?"

"I can say the same to you, Annie." The corner of his mouth twitched, his hands clenched at the material of his Survey Corps jacket. 

Armin was very different from when she first encountered him, not physically the best, but he was quick on his feet, and able to provide strategies within seconds. 

"Either way, if you don't provide me with any piece of information, you won't see daylight again, I can assure you."

Annie tried to maintain a blank expression, what could she say? She didn't want to rat out Bertie and Reiner, maybe she could tell them about the co-ordinator. She didn't need to tell them what the co-ordinator did, just that that's who she is looking for. It might protect herself and the boys enough for them to get out and away. 

"The co-ordinator."

"What's that?"

"I don't know exactly, I was told to look for the co-ordinator, and that it wouldn't be easy finding them. That's the most useful piece of information I can give you. They, too, are meant to be a titan-shifter, but I don't know anything else." 

Armin studied her, looking for any lack of conviction. She wasn't lying that she didn't know who it was, but she didn't need to let him know that Bertholdt and Reiner were also looking for the co-ordinator, and Eren was their prime suspect. 

"Ah, so that's why you wanted Eren."

Annie was internally face-palming. She had tried to seize Eren, but she'd failed in her quest, because of Mikasa and Levi. 

"He's the only other titan-shifter, who else could it be?"

"In which case you're lying, but you already know the other titan-shifters aren't this "co-ordinator", that's why you pursued Eren."

She couldn't hide it, her entire face showed shock, other titan shifters? Did they know about Reiner and Bertholdt?

"What do you mean, 'others'? Eren and I are the only ones."

His lip curled in a sinister smirk, "Annie, it would do you well to stop lying. Remember a lot has happened in the month you've been out."

Her expression dropped, how was she able to lie if she didn't know what he knew?

"I don't know if Eren is the co-ordinator, but yes, that's why I pursued him."

"Why is the co-ordinator important?"

Annie knew this also, but could she tell him?

"I-i.. I don't know."

Armin stood, "I will speak with Commander Erwin and Hanji, they might go easier on you, but I can't guarantee it. Learn to tell us why the co-ordinator is important, and you might keep your life, but it won't gain you freedom. Oh and Hanji will be a little more.. overwhelming the usual." 

He stepped closer, and leant towards her face, "Be strong, Annie."

He kissed cheek, then made his way to leave. Her face flushed red, and she gulped down the guilt she was feeling, she couldn't maintain her composure, and struggled to take in what had just happen, and what was going to happen. 

Erwin and Hanji stepped through the door as Armin opened it, they exchanged a brief conversation before he left. He offered her one last glance, and a warm smile, before Erwin and Hanji filled her vision. 

"Now Miss Leonhardt, there's much to discuss."

Hanji's glasses gleaned in the firelight as the squad leader pulled on tight gloves, and another SC member pulled in a trolley, the contained various tools of torture. 

"Offer us what you can, and Hanji might not have to use any of these utensils." Erwin took Armin's seat and sat opposite her. 

These moments would decide her fate. 


End file.
